Jodoh untuk Sakura
by cing cantik
Summary: Aku mendesah. Ayah masih bertanya padaku mengenai kesediaanku untuk dijodohkan dengan anak salah satu temannya dari Kota. Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dengan perjodohan ini, aku hanya kaget. Dan menurutku ini terlalu mendadak. Dan lagi … apa laki-laki kota, anak teman Ayah itu bersedia dijodohkan dengan perempuan desa sepertiku?
1. 1-1 : Sakura

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine._

 _Pairing : SasuSaku_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc. Terinspirasi dari novel Jodoh untuk Naina._

.

.

Kepalaku menunduk. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Ayah, ataupun memotong perkataan Beliau. Hatiku gelisah dan bimbang setelah mendengar apa yang Ayah sampaikan tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu, Sakura?" Suara berat Ayah kembali menarik perhatianku yang sempat teralih. Aku masih bingung untuk menjawabnya. Aku tahu umurku yang sudah hampir masuk kepala tiga sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi untuk menyandang status sebagai perempuan lajang, dan anggota keluargaku yang lain sudah lama mendesakku agar segera menentukan pilihan dan menikah. Supaya aku tidak dicap sebagai perawan-tua-tak-laku oleh sebagian warga kampung. Tapi untuk gadis kampung sepertiku, mendapatkan jodoh di usia dua puluh delapan tahun, dan dengan kondisi ekonomi keluarga Ayah yang mumpuni, tidaklah mudah.

Sahabatku Ino pernah bercerita,kalau para laki-laki di desa kami segan melamarku, karena aku adalah anak dari Pak Kizashi, salah satu Tuan Tanah terpandang di Desa Konoha. Para laki-laki itu takut, jika melamar dan memperistriku, aku akan menuntut hal—berkaitan dengan materi—yang macam-macam dari mereka.

"Sakura?" Ayah kembali menegur.

Aku menatap Ayah, "Iya Yah?"

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan Ayah tadi," ucap Ayah kalem, "bagaimana pendapatmu tentang perjodohan ini, Sakura?"

Aku mendesah. Ayah masih bertanya padaku mengenai kesediaanku untuk dijodohkan dengan anak salah satu temannya dari Kota. Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dengan perjodohan ini, aku hanya kaget. Dan menurutku ini terlalu mendadak. Dan lagi … apa laki-laki kota, anak teman Ayah itu bersedia dijodohkan dengan perempuan desa sepertiku? Setahuku, seperti yang kulihat di tivi-tivi perempuan kota memiliki paras yang jauh lebih cantik dari perempuan desa.

"Sakura terserah Ayah saja," hanya itu jawaban terbaik yang bisa kuucapkan. Lagipula aku percaya, Ayah tidak akan memilih calon suami yang buruk untukku, "Kalau menurut Ayah, dia laki-laki baik, Sakura bersedia," ucapku pelan.

Ayah tersenyum, "Dia laki-laki baik, Nak. Dia dewasa, bertanggung jawab,dan punya pekerjaan bagus. Ayah yakin dia bisa menjadi pemimpin rumah tangga yang baik untukmu."

"Apa Ayah pernah bertemu dengan dia?" Tanyaku lagi, sedikit ingin mendapat gambaran mengenai laki-laki yang ingin dijodohkan Ayah denganku.

"Tentu saja Nak. Malah kalian juga pernah bertemu."

Oh ya? Keningku berkerut mendengar perkataan Ayah. Aku dan laki-laki kota anak teman Ayah ini pernah bertemu? Mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Ayah ke televisi yang menyala tanpa ditonton, di depan kami, aku memutar otak, coba mengingat beberapa anak teman Ayah yang pernah bertemu denganku.

"Waktu kalian kecil tapinya," Ayah terkekeh melihat raut wajah penasaranku berubah cemberut, "dia anaknya Paman Fugaku. Yang dulu tinggal di sebelah rumah Kakek Tazuna."

Jadi dulu Teman Ayah dan anaknya yang dari kota itu pernah tinggal di desa ini?

"Waktu kecil kamu paling takut sama Paman Fugaku, karena dia seorang Dokter gigi. Setiap kali ketemu Paman Fugaku, kamu selalu nangis dan kabur," nostalgia Ayah sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dan dua anaknya dulu sering main kemari. Yang sulung sepantaran dengan Kakakmu, Temari, dan yang bungsu seumuran dengan Abangmu, Kankurou."

Aku meringis masam,"Maaf Yah, Sakura nggak ingat." Aku sudah coba mengingat tentang Paman Fugaku ataupun kedua anaknya, tapi gagal. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama.

"Wajar kalau kamu nggak ingat Nak. Umur kamu waktu itu masih sekitar enam tahunan."

"Oh," Aku mengangguk, lalu keningku berkerut lagi saat menyadari sesuatu, "Tapi Ayah, aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak Paman Fugaku yang mana? Yang sulung, atau yang bungsu?" aku tidak tahu Paman Fugaku punya berapa anak, tapi tadi Ayah bilang ada si sulung dan si bungsu.

"Yang bungsu. Namanya Sasuke. Beda umur kalian hanya lima tahun, dan dia sekarang bekerja sebagai Dokter anak. Mengikuti jejak Ayahnya."

Aku mengangguk. Dan kemudian suasana hening. Ayah tampak kembali fokus menonton acara siaran berita favotirnya, sementara aku terhanyut dalam pikiranku lamunanku sendiri.

"Jadi Sakura? Bagaimana?" Ayah kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi ini.

Aku menarik napas sejenak, lalu menatap Ayah tepat di mata. "Karena menurut Ayah dia laki-laki baik, dan bisa menjadi calon kepala rumah tangga yang tepat untuk Sakura. Sakura bersedia menerima perjodohan ini," jawabku mantab.

Mata Ayah terbelalak, dan kemudian dia tersenyum senang. Dia berkata akan segera menelpon Paman Fugaku, untuk menyampaikan bahwa aku sudah setuju untuk dijodohkan dengan anaknya. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajah Ayah berubah serius, dia seperti baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi Sakura …," Ayah terlihat gelisah, "ada yang lupa Ayah beritahukan padamu."

"Apa itu Yah?"

"Tentang status laki-laki yang akan Ayah jodohkan denganmu."

"Ya?"

Ayah mendesah, "Dia seorang Duda. Memiliki satu anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun."

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Ayah ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang Duda?

"Jadi Nak, apa setelah tahu status calon jodohmu, kamu masih akan tetap memakai pendapat Ayah tentang pria itu sebagai pertimbangan?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Ayah, terdengar suara salam dari arah pintu depan. Itu Ibu dan Kak Temari yang baru pulang dari pasar.

.

.

Butuh waktu tiga hari bagiku untuk berpikir mengenai perjodohanku dengan anak bungsu Paman Fugaku. Aku tidak bermaksud jual mahal atau meremehkan statusnya sebagi duda satu anak, aku juga tidak bermaksud meragukan penilaian Ayahku terhadap laki-laki kota itu. Hanya saja, mendengar bahwa dia adalah duda yang memiliki anak membuatku … takut. Aku takut tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan anaknya, dan aku juga takut hubungan kami—jika menikah nanti—akan dihantui oleh bayang-bayang mantan istrinya.

Dari cerita Ayah, anak bungsu paman Fugaku bercerai setelah istrinya melahirkan. Si istri tampaknya tidak siap memiliki anak. Istrinya itu masih sangat muda, dia memiliki ambisi untuk mengejar karir, menjadi seorang sosialita (yang aku tidak mengerti apa manfaatnya), dia juga masih ingin bersenang-senang dan berplesiran kemana pun dia mau. Menurut perempuan itu, memiliki anak akan menghambat karir dan ambisinya. Jadi saat umur si anak belum mencapai seminggu, dia mengajukan gugatan cerai.

Kak Temari dan Ibu juga meyakinkanku kalau memiliki anak tiri tidaklah buruk. Kata Ibu, anak yang akan masuk ke dalam kehidupanku setelah menikah nanti adalah seorang malaikat kecil, yang bisa menceriakan hariku dan membuat ikatan hubunganku dengan Ayahnya jadi makin erat.

"Ayah sudah menelpon Paman Fugaku dan keluarganya," beritahu Ayah pada aku dan Ibu yang sore itu sedang menonton acara televisi di ruang keluarga. Beliau tampak sumringah. "Lusa mereka akan kemari untuk melamar."

Ibu tersenyum dan memelukku bahagia. Sementara aku hanya bisa menunduk malu-malu dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

.

.

Aku berkali-kali menghela napas gelisah. Kak Temari tersenyum melihatku yang tak bisa tenang.

"Ada apa Dik?" dia menghampiri, lalu ikut duduk di atas ranjang di sampingku. Malam ini dia menemaniku di dalam kamar, sementara Ayah, Ibu, Bang Kurou, Bang Shika dan Gaara, ada diluar untuk menyambut para tamu yang datang.

Malam ini rumah kami memang ramai oleh para tamu undangan dan keluarga calon besan, karena akan diadakan acara lamaran. Walau ini hanya sekedar acara basa-basi sebelum pernikahan, tapi Ayah dan Paman Fugaku bersikeras untuk mengadakannya. Karena menurut para orang tua itu adalah acara adat yang harus dilestarikan. Dan pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, pukul delapan malam.

"Gugup Kak," sahutku pelan. Tanganku gemetar dan dahiku mulai berkeringat.

"Gugup itu wajar Dek." Kak Temari meraih tanganku, kemudian meremasnya lembut, coba untuk menenangkan, "Asal nggak keterusan sampai di depan calon mertuamu. Nanti Ayah dan Ibu bisa malu kalau kamu sampai pingsan di depan mereka," candanya.

Aku terkekeh. "Apa Kakak juga gugup sebelum menikah dengan Bang Shikamaru?"

"Di acara lamaran seperti ini?" tanyanya balik.

Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja gugup," jawab Kak Temari, "tapi Kakak bisa mengatasinya. Dan Kakak bahkan bisa membuat Bang Shikamaru juga seribu kali lebih gugup dari Kakak. Waktu kami pertama kali salaman, tangannya sangat dingin seperti es batu," ceritanya.

Kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar, dan kami berdua berpaling pada pintu yang terbuka. Ibu tersenyum lebar menghampiri kami.

"Sudah waktunya calon pengantin keluar," kata Ibu sembari menuntunku bangun dengan dibantu Kak Temari.

Aku menghela napas gelisah, jantungku berdentum sangat kencang, dan perutku mendadak mulas saat menyadari kalau aku akan segera dipertemukan dengan keluarga calon suamiku. Aku harap mereka menyukaiku, dan aku harap anak Sasuke—calon anak tiriku—bisa menerimaku sebagai ibunya kelak.

Ibu membawaku ke ruang keluarga yang cukup luas, setelah beberapa perabotan seperti sofa dan meja disingkirkan ke gudang untuk sementara. Di sana sudah berkumpul para perempuan yang sebagian besar kukenal. Ada beberapa istri tetua desa, dan juga para bibi yang memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan ayah dan juga ibuku.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik, dengan rambut legam dan mata sekelam malam, tiba-tiba menarikku dalam pelukannya. Beliau lalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke, calon suamiku. Sambil tersenyum lembut, Ibu Mikoto berkata kalau aku cantik, dan dia berharap aku bisa menjaga anak dan cucunya dengan baik.

Kemudian aku berkenalan dengan Izumi, Kakak Ipar Sasuke. Dia perempuan yang sangat ramah dan humoris.

Keluarga Sasuke menyambutku dengan gembira dan ramah, mereka memperlakukanku seperti keluarga sendiri. Dan itu membuat rasa gugupku perlahan hilang.

Saat Ibu dan Ibu Mikoto sedang menasehatiku tentang pernikahan, kewajiban seorang istri, dan juga kebiasaan Sasuke, seorang laki-laki tegap berkemaja putih tiba-tiba datang dari arah ruang tamu, sambil menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki tampan berpipi gembul dengan rambut hitam jabrik. Bocah itu terlihat mengantuk, dia meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan si laki-laki—yang kuakui—berparas rupawan mirip Ibu Mikoto itu.

"Maaf Ibu-ibu," dia tersenyum canggung menyapa para Ibu yang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Matanya tampak mencari-cari, sebelum akhirnya tertuju pada Ibu Mikoto dan Kak Izumi. "Tobi mengantuk," beritahunya.

"Oh. Cucuku Sayang." Ibu Mikoto member isyarat pada Kak Izumi untuk mengambil cucunya dari gendongan laki-laki itu.

Setelah menyerahkan anak bernama Tobi pada Kak Izumi, laki-laki itu berpamitan pada ibu-ibu lain dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali ke ruang tamu. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku, dan tatapan kami bertemu. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Nak Sakura tahu siapa laki-laki tadi?" tanya Ibu Mikoto sambil tersenyum-senyum. Dia sudah menimang sang cucu dalam pangkuannya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Dia Sasuke, Nak."

Mataku melebar.

"Dan yang ini Uchiha Obito, panggilannya Tobi, anak Sasuke dari pernikahan pertamanya," jelas Ibu Mikoto.

Oh ya ampun. Aku menatap takjub anak kecil yang ada dalam pelukan Ibu Mikoto. Tobi balas memandangku dengan mata mengantuknya.

Anak yang menggemaskan.

Dan ayah yang tampan.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. 1-2 : Sasuke

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine._

 _Pairing : SasuSaku_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc. Terinspirasi dari novel Jodoh untuk Naina._

.

.

 **SASUKE**

Ini keputusan yang sulit buatku. Menikah lagi untuk mencari figur seorang istri sekaligus ibu yang tepat untuk Tobi.

Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat. Aku masih merasa nyaman dengan kesendirianku, dan aku juga tidak masalah jika harus membesarkan dan merawat Tobi sebagai orang tua tunggal. Dia anakku, dan buatku dia lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini.

Tapi menurut Papa dan Mama, sudah waktunya aku menikah lagi, dan Tobi butuh sosok ibu baru. Orang tuaku sudah muak dengan kelakuan mantan istriku yang selalu mengabaikan anak kami. Walau tiap akhir pekan aku mengantar Tobi ke rumah mantan istriku, agar anakku bisa mempunyai waktu yang berkualitas dengan ibu kandungnya, tapi mantan istriku tidak pernah ada di rumah. Dia selalu sibuk dengan urusannya, dan meninggalkan Tobi dengan pengasuh.

Papa dan Mama memiliki rencana untuk menjodohkan aku dengan anak salah satu temannya. Menurut mereka dia gadis yang tepat buatku. Tapi aku ragu, tepat buatku belum tentu tepat untuk Tobi. Aku tidak mau memiliki istri yang hanya bisa menerimaku, dan tidak bisa menerima anakku. Lebih baik aku tidak menikah saja kalau seperti itu. Dan lagi, menikah adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

"Cobalah untuk _move on_ dari Karin." Komentar Bang Itachi membuatku cemberut.

"Aku sudah lama _move on_ dari dia," sahutku sebal.

"Kalau kamu sudah move on, kenapa kamu belum menikah lagi?" pancingnya. Aku mendesah, aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana.

Menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi, aku memperhatikan Tobi bersama Bangek dan neneknya tengah asik memetik buah mangga matang dari pohon yang tumbuh di halaman belakang. Sementara aku dan Bang Itachi sedang duduk di kursi teras belakang.

"Menikah itu bukan hal yang mudah Bang. Terutama buat Duda sepertiku. Kalau saja aku masih belum punya anak, mungkin aku sudah nikah lagi dari dulu-dulu. Tapi aku sudah punya Tobi, dan aku nggak mau dia dapat ibu tiri jahat—yang Cuma suka sama aku, dan nggak suka sama anakku."

"Yah, apa yang menjadi ketakutanmu memang masuk akal Sasu, tapi apa kamu nggak mau nyoba dulu? Maksudku, coba setuju untuk dijodohkan dengan calon pilihan Papa dan Mama? Lagipula, tidak semua ibu tiri itu jahat, dan tidak semua perempuan memiliki kelakuan menyebalkan macam mantan istrimu itu," jelas Bang Itachi.

Aku terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Kemudian aku diam, coba mempertimbangkan.

"Apa menurut Abang, calon pilihan Papa sama Mama itu baik?" aku benar-benar ragu. Aku tidak mau Tobi menjadi Ari Hanggara kedua, atau masuk ke dalam berita criminal sebagai anak korban penganiayaan ibu tiri.

Bang Itachi mendengus, "Apa menurut kamu Papa sama Mama akan memilihkan calon istri yang buruk untuk kamu? dan calon ibu yang akan menyiksa Tobi habis-habisan?"

Aku diam, lalu menggeleng.

Tatapan mata Bang Itachi melembut. "Karena itu pertimbangkanlah. Kami cuma ingin melihatmu bahagia, memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Memiliki teman berbagi untuk setiap masalah rumah tangga yang akan dihadapi. Dan Tobi juga akan mempunyai orang yang bisa dia panggil sebagai 'ibu' saat teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain mengejek dia sebagai anak tak punya ibu."

Oh Tuhaaaan. Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengusap wajah frustrasi. Apa yang dikatakan Bang Ita memang benar, ini semua bukan hanya tentangku, ini juga tentang Tobi. Tidak jarang anak itu menangis saat pulang sekolah, karena diejek teman-temannya yang nakal sebagai anak tak punya Ibu.

"Jadi … apa kamu akan menyetujui calon pilihan Papa dan Mama?"

Aku menoleh. Belum sempat aku buka mulut, "Ayah! Ayah!" Tobi berlari riang ke arahku, sambil membawa satu mangga harum manis matang yang terlihat terlalu besar di tangan mungilnya.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah pembicaraanku dengan Bang Itachi di teras belakang rumah Papa dan Mama, dan setelah aku memikirkannya matang-matang, aku memutuskan untuk menerima perempuan pilihan Papa dan Mama yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Aku yakin pilihan mereka adalah yang terbaik. Dulu aku sudah coba memilih, dan hasilnya tidak begitu baik untuk kehidupanku dan kehidupan anakku.

Maka setelah pulang dari klinik, aku segera pergi ke rumah papa dan mama untuk menjemput Tobi yang kutitipkan disana, dan juga menyampaikan keputusanku.

"Obito masih tidur. Dia kecapekan setelah seharian bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Kakeknya," beritahu Mama ketika aku sampai. Papa tampak terkapar di sofa ruang tamu, dia bersandar sambil memejamkan mata dan memegangi pinggulnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk jadi kuda," komentarnya masam sambil sedikit mengaduh.

Aku dan mama tertawa. Aku jadi—sedikit—merasa bersalah pada Papa, di hari yang seharusnya dia libur untuk istirahat karena sedang cuti, dia harus menjadi kuda paruh waktu untuk cucuk kesayangannya.

"Maaf Pa, kalau Tobi bertambah berat," godaku.

Papa mendengus, "Tak masalah, Papa malah senang cucu Papa bertambah berat. Itu berarti dia sehat karena diperhatikan dan diberi makan dengan baik oleh Ayahnya yang bebal."

Aku meringis masam.

Papa dan Mama saling berpandangan, ekspresi mereka berubah serius.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa kamu sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Mama penuh harap.

Aku terdiam, memejamkan mata untuk menarik napas panjang, lalu menjawab, "Iya. Saya menerima calon yang akan Papa dan Mama jodohkan untuk saya."

Papa dan Mama terlihat begitu bahagia mendengar jawabanku. Dan setelahnya, semua informasi tentang calon istriku itu mengalir lancar keluar dari mulut Mama. Nama perempuan itu Sakura. Dia berasal dari desa Konoha, salah satu desa tempat Papa bertugas waktu kami masih kecil. Dia hanya seorang gadis sederhana lulusan SMA yang sesekali bekerja membantu Ayahnya mengelola dan menjual hasil pertanian mereka. Mama juga bilang kalau Sakura adalah gadis rumahan yang pandai memasak dan mengurus semua keperluan rumah tangga, dan dia pasti akan cocok untuk menjadi ibu tiri Tobi dan juga istriku.

Yah. Aku juga berharap, si Sakura ini memang seorang perempuan baik, seperti yang dikatakan Mama.

.

.

Setelah mendapat 'lampu hijau' dariku mengenai perjodohan yang diatur oleh para orang tua, Papa kemudian menelpon Pak Kizashi untuk memberitahu bahwa aku sudah bersedia dijodohkan dengan Sakura. Dan tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Sakura,sebelum kami semua berangkat ke Konoha untuk mengajukan lamaran resmi.

Jawaban dari keluarga Pak Kizashi datang empat hari kemudian, Papa dan Mama tampak bersemangat mempersiapkan semuanya, karena Sakura sudah bersedia menikah denganku. Kami akan berangkat ke Konoha akhir minggu ini.

.

.

Tobi menggenggam erat selembar foto yang diserahkan Mama padanya. Aku berasumsi bahwa itu adalah foto Sakura, karena mata gelap Tobi terlihat bersinar dan dia terus-menerus mengucapkan kalimat, "Bunda Sakura cantik."

Kak Izumi yang memangku Tobi di kursi belakang mobil terkekeh mendengar ucapan Tobi. Begitupula Mama disampingnya. Kami sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju desa Konoha menggunakan dua mobil. Aku, Tobi, Mama, dan Kak Izumi, memakai mobilku. Sementara Papa dan Bang Itachi menggunakan mobil satunya lagi.

Perjalanan dari kota ke Konoha membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh enam jam. Lumayan jauh. Dan kami akan menginap di rumah salah satu keluarga Papa di desa itu.

"Sasu sudah lihat wajahnya Sakura?" tanya Kak Izumi.

Aku menggeleng, sambil terus fokus mengemudi.

Kak Izumi kemudian meminjam foto 'Bunda Sakura' dari Tobi, yang kelihatan enggan memberikannya, lalu menyerahkan padaku.

Aku menatap foto itu dengan seksama. Satu kata yang ada dalam pikiranku saat melihatnya, cantik. Perempuan yang ada di dalam foto itu memiliki rambut merah muda panjang, dikuncir. Kulitnya putih, dia juga mempunyai bibir dan hidung yang mungil. Terlihat sangat cantik, walau tampilannya sederhana, hanya memakai rok payung putih, dan kemeja berwarna maroon.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk senyuman. Aku mengembalikan foto itu pada Kak Izumi karena Tobi mulai merajuk meminta foto Bunda Sakuranya lagi.

"Bagaimana Nak?" tanya Mama penuh harap.

"Cantik," sahutku kalem.

Aku mendengar desahan puas keluar dari mulut Mama.

.

.

Kami tiba di Konoha keesokan harinya. Mobil Bang Itachi membimbing kami menuju rumah Paman Madara, kami beristirahat disana. Papa dan Mama memaksaku untuk tidur agar aku terlihat segar dan tidak kucel di acara lamaran nanti malam. Tapi aku terlampau gelisah, perutku terasa mual, dan kulitku seperti gatal. Demi Tuhan, aku gugup. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti ini, tapi … yah, mudah-mudahan acara lamaran sampai pernikahannya berjalan lancar.

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir memeriksa semua barang yang akan diantar ke rumah Sakura lengkap, tidak ada yang kurang. Aku juga mengecek pakaian Tobi. Aku akan memastikan anakku terlihat tampan.

Aku terus menyibukan diri, sampai Mama memaksaku dengan sedikit kekerasan. Menendang bokongku secara harfiah. Menyuruhku untuk istirahat dan tidur, selama kurang lebih … satu jam?

.

.

Istirahat dan tidur bahkan tidak membantu untuk memulihkan kegugupanku di depan keluarga Haruno. Ini memang bukan acara lamaran dan pernikahanku yang pertama, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku lebih gugup saat melamar Sakura—yang bahkan tidak kukenal—daripada waktu melamar Karin, yang dulu sempat kupacari lama.

Keluarga Sakura menyambut keluarga kami dengan ramah. Beberapa tetua desa dan warga berkumpul disana untuk menyaksikan acara lamaran.

Pak Kizashi seumuran dengan Ayahku, dia bertubuh gempal dengan rambut putih yang dibentuk nyentrik. Seperti bentuk bintang di sereal makanan yang disukai Tobi. Dia laki-laki menyenangkan yang paling sering tertawa dan tersenyum, yang pernah kutemui.

Aku tidak sempat memberi penilaian apapun pada Ibunya Sakura, karena Ibu Karura langsung mengajak para perempuan dari keluargaku masuk ke ruang tengah untuk berkumpul dengan para perempuan lain. Meninggalkan kami kaum laki-laki di ruang tamu.

Banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pihak laki-laki keluarga Sakura padaku. Seputar pekerjaan, hobi, dan kebiasaanku dan Tobi. Aku bersyukur mereka tidak bertanya mengenai alasan gagalnya pernikahanku terdahulu, karena itu akan sangat tidak nyaman untuk dibicarakan. Pak Kizashi juga memberiku nasihat yang bagus seputar pernikahan, dan juga memberitahuku tentang kebiasaan Sakura.

Kami sudah dua puluh menit duduk berbasa-basi, dan acara lamaran resmi sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tapi Tobi sudah menguap, dia terlihat rewel dan mengantuk.

Aku memutuskan untuk memutuskan untuk membawa Tobi ke ruang tengah, menitipkannya pada Mama dan Kak Izumi.

Dan satu sosok bermata hijau yang juga ada di ruangan itu, menghipnotisku dengan tatapan polosnya.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _._

 _._

 _A/N : Ini nggak ada konten islaminya, dan terinspirasi bukan berarti saya harus copy paste semua isi cerita dan Cuma ganti nama tokohnya._

 _Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa,_

 _P.S : Konan udah diedit jadi Izumi._

 _._

 _._

 _Terimakasih banyak : shirazen, , Taka Momiji, Rinda Kuchiki, kHaLerie Hikari, adora13, zarachan, Kirara967, echaNM, Greentea Kim, BukanApaApa, Charlotte Puff, kakikuda, ainirahmi26. & UchiHarunoCJJT. _


	3. 2-1 : Sasuke

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine._

 _Pairing : SasuSaku_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc. Terinspirasi dari novel Jodoh untuk Naina._

.

.

 **SASUKE**

Setelah acara lamaran selesai, Papa dan Mama memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat Paman Madara di sana. Mereka akan berada disana sampai acara pernikahan, yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, selesai. Sementara aku, Bang Itachi, Kak Izumi dan Tobi, kembali ke Kota menggunakan mobil Bang Itachi. Aku kembali ke Kota karena ada beberapa hal, mengenai pekerjaan, yang harus kubereskan. Demi Tuhan, aku belum minta cuti. Begitupula Bang Itachi, dia harus bekerja. Kak Izumi harus menjemput dan mengurus anak-anak mereka, Izuna dan Izanami, yang saat ini dititipkan di rumah orang tuanya. Sementara Tobi, well, dia kembali ke Kota karena dia tidak biasa ditinggal olehku. Tobi kalau malam, saat menjelang tidur, sering rewel jika tidak ada aku.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Kota diisi oleh celotehan Tobi. Cerita dia mengenai acara jalan-jalannya bersama Papa, melihat kerbau yang sedang membajak sawah, burung-burung bangau yang menangkap ikan di sekitar telaga, dan anak-anak kecil seumurannya yang bermain kelereng tanpa peduli pada pakaian mereka yang kotor. Tobi juga bercerita tentang Paman Kagaminya yang pamer loncatan indah dari jembatan ke Sungai, untuk mandi. Pada kunjugan berikutnya Tobi berencana untuk ikut Pamannya mandi di Sungai, dan melompat dari jembatan. Ugh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dan ingatkan aku untuk menggetok kepala Kagami minggu depan.

Dan kemudian Tobi bercerita tentang mimpinya semalam, saat dia mengantuk dan tertidur di acara lamaran. Tobi bilang di mimpinya dia dipangku Bunda Sakura. Rambutnya dielus lembut, dan Bunda Sakura bilang, Tobi tampan. Dan kemudian Tobi dibawa menuju kamar, dia tertidur ditemani Bunda Sakura yang menyanyikan lagu Nina Bobo.

"Tobi belum pernah ketemu sama Bunda Sakura, tapi Bunda Sakura di mimpi Tobi cantiikkk banget. Rambutnya merah muda gulung-gulung …," err, mungkin maksudnya bergelombang? "Matanya hijau, bulat, bagus, macam kelereng baru yang dibeli Kakek," Kak Izumi dan Bang Itachi—yang sedang menyetir—terbahak mendengar cara Tobi mendeskripsikan Sakura. Dasar anak-anak.

"Trus Tobi udah bicara apa aja sama Bunda Sakura?" Kak Izumi yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama Tobi, menggoda putraku itu.

Tobi langsung cemberut. Dia menggeleng, dan keningnya tampak berkerut, "Itu kan cuma di dalam mimpi, Tante Zumi," sudut bibirku terangkat. Tobi tidak tahu kalau apa yang dia sebut mimpi itu sebenarnya adalah kejadian nyata, mungkin kemarin malam dia terlalu mengantuk, sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau yang dia temui itu Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Setelah aku menitipkan Tobi pada Mama dan Kak Izumi, atas permintaan Ibu Karura, Sakura mengambil alih untuk menggendong dan memangku Tobi. Kak Izumi juga bilang, saat menggendong Tobi, Sakura mendapat banyak godaan dari Ibu-ibu lain. Aku terkekeh membayangkan Sakura yang salah tingkah saat menerima godaan. Sakura juga membawa Tobi masuk ke dalam kamar, agar anakku bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Semua ini gara-gara Ayah!"

Eh? Aku menoleh ke arah Tobi dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Kak Izumi terkikik geli. Apanya yang gara-gara aku? Bibir mungil Tobi mengerucut maju, "Tadi malam, waktu ke Rumah Bunda Sakura, Ayah nggak mau bangunin aku buat ketemu Bunda."

Aku meringis. Kamu udah ketemu, Nak. "Maafin Ayah, Tobi. Kamu tidurnya terlalu nyenyak, Ayah sama Nenek nggak berani bangunin kamu."

"Bukan alasan," jawab Uchiha kecil itu dengan nada ketus.

Aku mendesah, "Ayolah Nak, maafin Ayah. Ayah janji mulai minggu depan kamu bisa ketemu dan main sama Bunda Sakura tiap hari."

Mata gelap Tobi langsung berbinar cerah mendengar janjiku, "Benaran Yah?" tanyanya gembira.

Aku mengangguk. Dia kemudian terlonjak senang sambil menlengkingkan kata 'Asik' lalu dia melompat ke arah Kak Izumi dan kembali merevisi daftar kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan saat kembali ke Konoha minggu depan, dan semua kegiatan itu melibatkan Sakura.

Capek berceloteh, anakku itu kemudian tertidur di pangkuan Kak Izumi.

.

.

Memasuki perbatasan kota saat tengah malam, aku menggantikan Bang Itachi menyetir. Kak Izumi dan Tobi, sudah tertidur lelap di kursi belakang.

"Anakmu cerewet," komentarnya.

"Hn."

"Sama kayak kamu waktu kecil," aku memutar mata, sementara Bang Itachi tersenyum-senyum sendiri di sebelahku. Dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa Tobi dan istrinya, "Sepertinya Tobi benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura."

"Iya. Dia selalu membicarakannya sepanjang waktu." Aku sependapat.

"Anakmu yang masih kecil saja sudah jatuh cinta pada calon istrimu. Apa kamu tidak merasakan hal yang sama? Maksudku, jatuh cinta pada Sakura."

Aaku diam. Menolak menjawab.

.

.

Senin.

Ini hari yang sibuk. Sebelum mengambil cuti aku harus menangani beberapa pasien anak, yang rata-rata menderita diare, pendarahan saluran cerna. Dan dua orang diantaranya menderita herpatitis.

Saat shift-ku selesai, aku baru saja akan menghubungi Kak Izumi untuk menanyakan khabar Tobi. Namun telpon dari Mama lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Halo Ma."

"Halo Sasu. Kamu sudah selesai, Nak?" tanya Mama, dan tampaknya Mama sedang berkumpul dengan banyak orang. Karena di seberang sana kedengarannya cukup ramai.

"Iya Ma. Ini juga Sasu udah mau pulang dan ngejemput Tobi di Rumah Bang Ita," jelasku.

"Oh. Oke, udah ngambil cuti?"

"Udah. Cutinya Cuma seminggu Ma."

"Terus kapan kamu kemari?" Mama terdengar tak sabar. Aku mendesah.

"Besok, Ma. Aku juga mesti ke Sekolah TK-nya Tobi, buat minta ijin kalau dia nggak bisa masuk beberapa hati."

"Baiklah."

Dan kemudian Mama memaksaku untuk menelpon Sakura, sekedar berbasa-basi dan bertanya bagaimana khabarnya. Walau aku menolak, karena factor malu, tapi Mama bersikeras. Dia berkata ; "Masa calon suami-istri, nggak pernah saling bicara atau menyapa? Sekali-kali agresif dong Nak. Tunjukan perhatianmu. Jangan sampai Sakura ngira kalau calon suaminya itu balok es."

Hedeh.

"Cepat telpon Sakura," perintah Mama galak.

Aku mendengus, "Aku nggak punya nomer Sakura, Ma."

"Oh iya. Tapi Mama punya, nanti Mama kirim lewat sms." Mama begitu bersemangat.

"Oke."

Setelah mengucap salam, dan mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyayangiku dan Tobi, Mama kemudian menutup telponnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ponselku berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Itu dari Mama yang mengirimkan nomer ponsel Sakura padaku.

.

.

Aku menunda menghubungi Sakura hingga hari beranjak gelap. Aku tidak mau menelponnya, karena aku yakin aku akan gugup jika bicara langsung dengan Sakura. Kalau mengiriminya sms, aku sudah mencoba mengetik pesan berkali-kali, tapi selalu kuhapus karena merasa tak cocok dan aneh.

Aku terus mengulur waktu untuk menghubungi Sakura, hingga waktunya Tobi tidur. Aku berbaring samping anakku, menatap ponsel untuk waktu yang sedikit lama. Dan setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk … menelponnya. Ya, aku akan menelponnya. Aku laki-laki dewasa, dan tidak ada salahnya seorang laki-laki dewasa menelpon perempuan di malam hari untuk sekedar menanyakan khabar. Dan sedikit berbasa-basi.

Sebelum keberanianku hilang, aku menekan nomer ponsel Sakura, menghubunginya. Dia mengangkat pada dering pertama.

"Halo?" suaranya terdengar jernih dan manis.

"Sakura?"

"Iya, ini Sakura. anda siapa ya?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, "Sasuke."

"Oh. A-a … itu … maaf, saya tidak tahu." Dia mendadak gagap. Dan aku senang bukan hanya aku yang gugup disini.

"Aku baru dapat nomermu dari Mama. Maaf, seharusnya aku mengirimi kamu pesan lebih dulu agar kamu tahu kalau ini nomerku."

"Nggak apa-apa, Bang." Bang? Abang? Itu panggilan yang bagus. Aku tidak keberatan.

Dan kemudian hening. Kami berdua terdiam karena bingung menentukan topik apa yang harus kami bicarakan. Oh ya!

"Bagaimana khabarmu?"

"Baik Bang. Dan lumayan sibuk," sahutnya.

"Oh ya? sibuk …."

"Persiapan pernikahan, perawatan, baju pengantin, dan segala macamnya," jelas Sakura. sepertinya suasana obrolan kami berdua mulai mengalir baik. Itu bagus.

"Oh."

"Kalau khabar Obito sama Abang sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya balik. Aku senang dia menyebut nama Tobi lebih dulu daripada namaku. Itu berarti dia sudah menyayangi Tobi.

"Kami baik. Ini juga hari yang sibuk untukku dan Tobi. Banyak pasien di rumah sakit, dan banyak kenakalan yang dilakukan Tobi di rumah Kak Izumi dan Bang Itachi."

Sakura tertawa. Suaranya terdengar merdu di telingaku. Kami kemudian membicarakan beberapa hal, mulai dari apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang, dan betapa repotnya persiapan pernikahan adat Konoha yang akan kami jalani nanti.

"Sakura …."

"Iya Bang."

"Sepertinya ini sudah larut. Kamu harus tidur," ucapku sambil melirik ke arah jam. Pukul sepuluh malam memang belum terlalu larut, tapi dia harus istirahat.

"Umm. Iya."

"Selamat tidur," aku tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata itu. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak mengucapkan kata itu pada orang selain anakku.

"Mimpi indah ya."

"Iya."

"Dan jangan lupa mimpiin aku," godaku.

"A-aa. I-I …." Sakura terdengar gelagapan di seberang.

"Selamat malam Sakura." Aku kemudian mematikan sambungan ponsel, lalu tertawa.

Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutku. Ini menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa berbicara dengan Sakura bisa membuatku merasa seperti orang gila yang bahagia. Padahal ini obrolan pertama kami.

Aku mendesah, lalu merebahkan diri di samping Tobi dan berucap, "Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah, Sakura."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** _Sasukenya agak mellow aneh ya?_

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk :** _Ayuuraningrum, alif yusanto, Kirara967, Younghee Lee, Rinda Kuchiki, zarachan, dan Charlotte Puff._


	4. 2-2 : Sasuke

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine._

 _Pairing : SasuSaku_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc. Terinspirasi dari novel Jodoh untuk Naina._

.

.

"Disini senang. Disana senang dimana-mana hatiku senang!" perjalanan menuju Konoha dipenuhi dengan suara riang Tobi yang menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan nada melengking.

"Laalalalalala. Lalalalala."

"Lalala." Sesekali aku ikut bernyanyi, menimpalinya dengan suara false-ku yang membuat dia terkekeh.

"Suara Ayah jelek," komentarnya jujur.

Aku tertawa, "Kalau gitu nanti Tobi ajarin Ayah bagaimana cara menyanyi yang baik, biar suara Ayah berubah bagus," godaku sambil membagi perhatian antara putraku yang duduk di samping, dan juga kemudi mobil.

Tobi mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi ke wajahku.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia merengek, meminta cemilan dan juga minuman. Beruntung sebelum berangkat tadi aku sudah membeli banyak snack, roti, dan juga air minum (dan teh)kemasan, yang kusimpan di kursi belakang. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Tobi tiba-tiba lapar seperti sekarang. Aku juga sudah merencakan untuk menghentikan mobil di Rumah makan, saat jam makan siang ataupun makan malam tiba.

Tobi terlihat lelah dan mengantuk ketika ponselku berdering. Dari Bang Itachi, yang menanyakan dimana posisi kami sekarang, karena dia, Kak Izumi, dan kedua anaknya juga akan berangkat ke Konoha sore ini menggunakan mobil. Kami lalu berjanji untuk bertemu di Rumah Paman Madara.

Beberapa menit setelah mematikan telpon dari Bang Itachi, ponselku bordering lagi. Dan hatiku mencelos, saat membaca nama penelpon yang tertera di layar.

Paman Minato, mantan mertuaku.

Beliau orang yang baik, dan aku masih merasa tidak enak dengannya mengenai perceraianku dengan Karin. Ponsel masih berdering, dan aku menjawabnya. Aku meletakan ponsel itu di _dashboard_ mobil, lalu mengaktifkan _loadspeaker_.

"Halo Ayah." Aku masih memanggilnya Ayah, seperti sebelum aku bercerai dengan Karin. Mengingat Beliau adalah Kakeknya Tobi. Di dunia ini tidak ada mantan kakek kan?

"Halo Nak," suara Ayah Minato terdengar hangat dan ramah seperti dulu, "bagaimana khabarmu dan cucuku?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Kami baik dan sehat Yah. Dan Tobi masih aktif dan nakal," gurauku.

Ayah Minato tertawa. Beliau kemudian bertanya, kenapa akhir pekan kemarin aku tidak mengantar Tobi ke rumah Karin. Sabtu kemarin Ayah Minato dan Ibu Kushina ada disana untuk mengunjungi putri bungsu mereka.

Aku minta maaf pada Ayah Minato. Aku bilang kalau akhir pekan kemarin aku membawa Tobi keluar kota karena ada urusan. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan pada Ayah Minato, kalau akhir pekan kemarin aku membawa anakku untuk bertemu Ibu barunya, dan menghadiri acara lamaranku.

"Lalu kapan Ayah bisa bertemu cucu Ayah, Nak? Akhir minggu ini?"

Errr. Sepertinya tidak bisa. Akhir minggu ini aku akan menikah dengan Sakura.

"Maaf Yah. Tidak bisa, mungkin minggu setelah akhir minggu ini baru bisa." Ucapanku terlalu berbelit ya?

"Oh. Oke," Ayah Minato terdengar kecewa.

Kami berdua terdiam. Dan beberapa menit kami diselimuti keheningan yang canggung di telpon. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Ayah Minato pikirkan, atau lakukan di seberang sana. Aku baru saja akan mengakhiri pembicaraan ketika Ayah Minato kembali buka suara.

"Sasuke?"

"Iya Yah?"

"Karin sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hozuki," suara Ayah Minato terdengar lebih serius sekarang.

Aku diam. Aku tahu mantan istriku itu beberapa bulan ini memang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan pesebak bola nasional Hozuki Suigetsu. Dan jika ada pertandingan, Karin selalu setia duduk di tribun penonton untuk mendukung Hozuki. Sebagai seorang model dan _Wags_ dari pesepakbola tim terkenal, mantan istriku itu cukup sering muncul di media akhir-akhir ini.

Dan Hozuki Suigetsu juga menjadi alasan utama 'penelantaran' Karin pada Tobi—yang ingin menemuinya—di tiap akhir pekan.

"Ayah harap kalian bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian lagi, seperti dulu. Mengingat sudah ada Obito diantara kalian."

"Ayah …."

"Kamu mau kan Sasuke, kembali … yah, Ayah tidak minta kamu langsung rujuk dengan Karin. Ayah berharap kalian bisa berhubungan baik dulu, sebagai teman, dan kemudian memperbaiki rumah tangga." Ayah Minato terdengar sangat berharap. Dan aku benci menghancurkan harapannya.

"Ayah tahu Karin benar-benar mengecewakanmu—mengecewakan kita semua. Tapi Ayah dan Ibu sangat berharap kamu bisa kembali padanya. Kami akan sangat bahagia jika Karin memiliki laki-laki sebaik dirimu dalam hidupnya."

Aku mendesah. Permintaan Ayah Minato terlalu berat untuk kupenuhi. Aku dan Karin sudah lama berakhir. Kami melewati banyak hal. Cinta hanya ada di awal hubungan kami, saat kami masih pacaran. Lalu setelah masuk ke biduk rumah tangga, yang ada hanya pertengkaran, kemarahan, kekecewaan, penghianatan, tangis, dan tuntutan yang terlalu banyak. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi itu lagi.

Jika Ayah Minato menginginkan hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman, mantan suami-istri yang bisa bertemu di beberapa waktu tertentu untuk membahas mengenai perkembangan anak kami, aku mungkin akan menjawab 'iya' tapi kalau untuk kembali rujuk, jawabannya jelas tidak. Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura, aku mulai tertarik padanya, dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuaku lagi.

"Maaf Ayah, saya pikir kami tidak akan bisa bersama lagi," tegasku, "Saya dan Karin terlalu banyak bertengkar dan saling memaki saat kami masih berumah tangga. Dan jika kami bersama lagi, saya tidak yakin hal yang seperti menjadi kebiasaan itu bisa berubah dengan mudah."

Ayah Minato diam.

"Dan jika Ayah bilang, Tobi bisa menjadi alasan kami untuk rujuk, saya meragukannya karena Karin bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk Tobi," jelasku.

Ayah Minato masih tak bersuara. Laki-laki malang. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putrinya. Seharusnya Karin bersyukur memiliki orang tua seperti Paman Minato—dan juga anakku, Tobi, tapi perempuan itu bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia miliki.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ayah Minato mendesah sedih.

"Maafkan Ayah, Sasuke. Ayah tahu tadi Ayah terdengar egois, ayah hanya …."

"Tak apa Ayah, saya paham," potongku.

Hening sejenak. Kemudian aku mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Ayah Minato, dengan mengatakan kalau sekarang aku sedang bersama Tobi. Menyetir keluar kota. Ayah Minato paham, dia kembali minta maaf atas perkataannya tadi. Dan Beliau juga bilang, dia dan Ibu Kushina merindukan Tobi dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

.

Kami tiba di Konoha sekitar pukul setengah tiga pagi. Suara Rumah Paman Madara sepi. Papa, Mama, dan Paman Madara menyambut kami. Melihat Tobi yang masih asik terlelap, Mama langsung membawa kami ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan.

"Mama senang kamu tiba disini tepat waktu," kata Mama sambil merebahkan Tobi di atas kasur. Beliau terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Ya," sahutku sembari meletakan koper dan ransel di samping pintu masuk kamar.

"Ada banyak prosesi yang harus kamu lakukan sebelum pernikahan nanti." Mama menoleh dan dia tersenyum geli saat aku mengerang.

Oh ya, pernikahan yang dilakukan secara tradisional, berdasarkan adat Konoha. Aku hampir lupa.

"Apa tidak bisa melangsungkan pernikahan tradisional biasa tanpa embel-embel adat?" suaraku terdengar lelah, dan seperti Tobi saat merengek minta permen.

Mama tertawa. Beliau bangun, berjalan ke arahku, lalu menepuk pundakku perihatin.

"Maafkan Mama, Nak. Tapi itu keinginan Papamu dan calon Ayah mertuamu, protes saja pada mereka kalau kamu mau," candanya.

"Tidak. Mereka akan akan menendang bokongku secara harfiah."

"Yasudah. Terima nasib saja kalau begitu." Mama tersenyum, dia mengacak rambutku pelan, lalu berjalan keluar. "Selamat tidur Sasuke."

"Ya. selamat tidur Ma."

Dan kemudian aku mejatuhkan diri di tempat tidur di samping Tobi, memejamkan mata, lalu jatuh dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

.

.

Tobi bangun lebih awal dariku. Dia menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling desa menggunakan sepeda bersama Kagami. Sementara aku terjebak di ruang keluarga, terjebak pembicaraan serius tentang fasilitas kesehatan yang kurang memadai di desa Konoha, bersama Papa dan Paman Madara. Masih banyak rakyat miskin yang tidak bisa pergi ke Rumah Sakit atau Puskesmas karena kekurangan biaya. Dan pemerintah tidak terlihat melakukan apapun tentang untuk membantu rakyatnya.

Kami sedang mendiskusikan langkah yang harus diambil, agar masalah kesehatan di desa Konoha bisa teratasi, ketika suara melengking Tobi tiba-tiba terdengar. Kami semua menoleh. Tobi berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar, wajahnya menyala gembira.

Dia berlari ke arahku, bercerita tentang acara jalan-jalan singkatnya bersama Kagami, lalu merengek ingin bertemu Sakura. Aku mencoba menolak keinginan Tobi, tapi dia terus merengek, dan bahkan hampir menangis.

Paman Madara tersenyum, "Sakura sedang dipingit. Dia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu," ucapnya ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengantar Tobi ke Rumah Sakura.

Aku menatap Tobi cemberut, "Bagaimana kalau kamu diantar Paman Kagami saja?" tawarku.

Tobi menggeleng cepat, bibirnya mengerucut. "Nggak mau. Tobi maunya diantar Ayah."

Waduh.

"Tapi Tobi …."

Papa berdehem untuk memotong ucapanku, "Kalau mengantar tanpa bertemu Sakura sepertinya tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

Papa dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini tampak geli melihatku yang salah tingkah dan tidak bisa menolak permintaan putraku. Aku mendengus.

Mengiyakan perkataan Ayah, aku kemudian mengantar Tobi ke Rumah Sakura.

.

.

"Saat ini pengantin perempuan sedang dipingit. Dan setahuku kalian tidak boleh bertemu selama seminggu sampai acara pernikahan berlangsung." Laki-laki muda berambut merah dan mempunyai alis, menyambutku dengan ekspresi tengil yang menyebalkan. Dia adiknya Sakura.

Aku berdiri di teras rumah calon istriku, dan tidak diijinkan masuk oleh si Merah.

"Anakku Tobi ingin bertemu dengan Sakura," jelasku ramah. Mau coba menjadi calon Kakak ipar yang baik di mata calon adik ipar.

Si rambut merah menatap Tobi sebentar, dia kemudian tersenyum tengil.

"Anak boleh bertemu, tapi Bapaknya tidak," katanya sembari mengangkat Tobi dalam gendongan dan membawanya masuk Rumah, "Tetap berada di luar Bung," serunya lagi.

Dia calon adik ipar yang menjengkelkan.

"Ada Bang Sasuke diluar? Kamu tidak mengerjainya kan Gaara?!" Aku mendengar suara Sakura dari dalam Rumah, tapi aku tidak bisa masuk. Aku menuruti aturan.

Gaara kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya jelas, suaranya teredam.

Aku masih berdiri di teras rumah Sakura. Bingung. Mau langsung pulang dan menitipkan Tobi disini, atau menunggu Tobi sampai selesai bermain dengan calon Ibu barunya.

Tak lama kemudian Paman Kizashi (atau aku harus memanggilnya Ayah?) keluar. Dia bersama seorang laki-laki berambut gelap dikuncir tinggi seperti nanas.

"Nak Sasuke?" Beliau tampak senang melihatku. "Mengantar Obito ya?" dia pasti sudah bertemu dengan Obito di dalam.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya Yah."

"Mau langsung pulang atau menunggu disini?" tanyanya. Aku bingung menjawab, "Begini, Ayah dan Shikamaru mau pergi ke sawah untuk memeriksa tanaman padi. Kamu mau ikut?"

Ke sawah? Aku belum pernah kesawah. Tapi sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan.

"Iya, Yah." aku mengangguk.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Ceritanya flat dan nggak ada konflik? Tenang. Ini masih chap-chap awal, jadi konflik belum nongol. Soal kenapa Tobi jadi anak Sasuke, dan Bukan Sarada, karena Sarada itu anaknya SasuSaku. Bukan anak SasuKarin** **J**

 **Terimakasih banyak :** _, kakikuda,raizel's wife, Northern Rays, imahkakoheni, williwwillydoo, alif yusanto, Laifa, Greentea Kim, Rinda Kuchiki, ainirahmi26, zarachan & Charlotte Puff._


End file.
